swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Housing
One of the great aspects of SWG, if you have a full account, is that you can become immersed in your selected galaxy and "live" in a house. Saving up credits to purchase the home of your dreams is often an early goal for players. Houses are a great place to show off loot and other collections, to store items, to stay in for protection against attack, to craft, or to visit with friends. Houses and Player Cities Houses can be a part of a player city, and are indeed the most important (and necessary) part. If you place a house within the city limits of a player city, or if the city limits are increased so that your house comes within them, you will become responsible for any fees and taxes levied by the city. In addition, if the house is your declared residence, you become a citizen of the city with the right to vote; this assures that you can be a citizen of only one player city at a time. You must wait 24 hours after declaring residence before you can do so again, even if you redeed (or pack-up) and then replace the same house in the same player city. Placing a House Placing a house is rather simple, whether it is from a deed or the house control device of a packed-up house. Find an open area that is relatively flat. Placement restrictions are more relaxed for houses than for harvesters, so that player cities have more viable real estate. Once you are in the general area, generate the structure from the radial menu of the deed or control device. You will get a face-down map of the area around your character. Move the cursor to move the placement of the house. If the highlight is green, you are allowed to place in that particular spot; if the highlight is red, you have to choose a different location. Yellow areas are not allowed for placing. Right-clicking will rotate the house 90 degrees clockwise. The map will be oriented with North facing up. Left-click when the highlight is green to place the house in that location. Lots Houses come in a wide variety of sizes. Each size will have a different footprint size (the area on the world that it will take up) and lot size. Small and medium houses all take up 2 lots, with the exception of the round Small Naboo House, which takes up only 1 lot. All large houses and guild halls take up 5 lots. Each character has a limit of 10 lots. Note: Lot sizes were reduced in Publish 13 for large houses and guild halls. Storage While small houses may seem small, you would be surprised how many things you can pack into it—even if nothing was in a factory crate or other container. Because of natural database limitations, each house has a storage limit of how many items can be dropped in the house. You can view the current number of items by accessing the Status option from the house's structure terminal. The storage rule to remember is 100 items per lot. These means smalls and mediums have a limit of 200; larges and guild halls have a limit of 500. The round Small Naboo House has a limit of 100. Note: House storage limits were increased in Publish 13. The Diner loot card only takes up 1 lot but has a 150 item storage plus a crafting bonus of +6 experimentation to food and structures. Also, The new collections can get you 100+ items that you can put on your house to give you more space. Administration The structure management terminal in your house lets you manage the house and control what others can do in and to it. You can perform most of the actions described on this page using commands found on the terminal's radial menu. Maintenance Like other structures, houses require hourly credit maintenance. This could be viewed as utility bills or costs for upkeep. In any case, it is deducted from the house maintenance pool every hour (you can view and update this pool using the structure management terminal); if the pool is empty, it will come from your bank account or cash if the account is empty. (Changed during Ch.6, Now if has empty maintaince it takes a weeks worth at a time) If your character has no credits, the house becomes condemned—the entrance will be locked until the repair maintenance is paid. Regular maintenance will continue to build up. Inactive accounts are at risk of being purged, but houses belonging to inactive players will be packed up into the player's datapad when this happens (Already out as Ch.6). The daily maintenance is dependent on the size of the house. Smalls require 384 credits/day, mediums 816/day, larges 1200/day, and guild halls 2400/day. This does not include player city property taxes, which will increase your hourly maintenance by a certain percentage. This has changes lots, Updater feew soon to come. Player cities may also charge an income tax to citizens. This is a set amount of credits taxed to each citizen, regardless of the size of their house, in addition to any property taxes. Fees are 1% to 15%. House Designs and Floorplans The official SWG site has had images as well on a Friday Feature from 9/26/03: Player Houses Index Note that the statistical information is out of date. The floorplans are very accurate and informative. * Generic Image/Floorplan * Corellian Image/Floorplan * Naboo Image/Floorplan * Tatooine Image/Floorplan GU 9 brought new "windowed" housing . Pictures can be found Here Redeeding If you decide to move to a different location, you can take your house with you! There are two ways, redeed the structure, or pack-up the structure. Only the owner of a structure can redeed it. To be able to redeed the structure you must remove all items from the structure, it must be empty. Pack-up does not require you to empty the structure, you can leave all your items in it when you pack it up, and they will still be there when you unpack it again. At the time of redeeding, you must make sure you have enough maintenance paid in order to cover the cost of redeeding. The cost equals the hourly maintenance rate times 50. This redeed cost will be deducted from the maintenance pool when the structure returns to a deed. The rest of the maintenance will remain attached to the deed, but is not retrievable. To redeed, select "Destroy Structure" on the radial menu from the house's structure management terminal. A confirm window will pop up, if you have enough maintenance all figures are green. You can opt out of this phase, just in case you are not sure. House Pack-up As the owner of a player house, you may choose to "pack-up" your house and all its contents into a house control device, which is stored in your datapad (CTRL-D). You pack up the house using the house's structure management terminal. This is for temporary storage of the house (primarily to move to another location)--you must still pay maintenance on the house and it still reserves it's allocated number of lots. Once the house is packed up, you can interact with it in a limited fashion via the house control device in your datapad. You have three options available (the first two are the same as those on the unpacked house): * Check Status lets you see the number of items stored in the house as well as its current maintenance pool. * Pay Maintenance lets you add credits to the house maintenance pool. * Unpack house lets you place the house in a new location. This works the same way as placing a house from a deed. All placement rules are followed. After you pack up your house: * The waypoint to the house is removed. * If the house was your declared residence, your residency is reset. * If the house was your declared residence within a player city, your citizenship is revoked. * Vendors stored inside are automatically packed up and placed into owner's Datapad Restrictions: * Only player houses may be packed up. The house pack-up feature was introduced with Publish 23. Planet Restrictions Each house design can be placed on select planets. To find out which planets your deed is eligible for, simply examine the deed. Current rules are: *Corellian - buildable on Corellia, Talus *Naboo - buildable on Naboo, Rori, Dantooine *Tatooine - buildable on Tatooine, Lok, Dantooine *Generic - buildable on Corellia, Talus, Naboo, Rori, Dantooine, Tatooine, Lok Houses cannot be placed on Endor, Yavin IV, Dathomir, Kashyyyk, or Mustafar. Harvesters and factories can be placed on these planets, with the exception of Kashyyyk and Mustafar. Older deeds for Corellian structures may not be placeable on Talus, so be sure to examine the deed. Merchant Tents Merchant Tents are housing-like structures that are ideal for Traders, as they are easy for customers to identify and visit when searching for vendors. These tents have a very small footprint and take up only 1 lot, limiting the item capacity to 100 items. But since most items would logically be on the vendors, 100 items is often plenty for decorating the store for customers. A Trader needs to be CL 82 in order to place a Tent, at which point they will have plenty of skill to make quality wares to sell. The maintenance is 240 credits/day, which includes the 20% maintenance fee reduction bonus granted at that level. The redeed cost is 600 credits. While only higher-end traders can place tents, Structure Traders need only Structures Essentials IV, CL 34, to build a Merchant Tent deed. Merchant tents come in three colors: gray, brown, and green. Other than that, there are no style differences. Tents have the same building restrictions as Generic houses. Category:Housing